warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
BlossomClan's Beach
This is BlossomClan's Beach. Like all Clans, BlossomClan has a section of the beach that serves and the outermost edge of Paw Island. The beach of BlossomClan is dotted with many sand dunes. The waves are mild at worst on this part of Paw Island. Sand also covers this area. From Here You Can Go To.... The Sky Tree BlossomClan's Camp BlossomClan's Territory BlossomClan's Training Area Roleplay Leafpelt pads onto the beach. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Nightpelt follows him. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hrmm," Leafpelt mews, "I can't scent anything." He noses the ground, "Can you?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No." Nightpelt meows. "Neither can I." Dovesky meows. (I had forgotten Dovesky was hunting too. XD) Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (So did I O>O I was like, "....huh O.O" lol) "Maybe it's the waves? They could be washing away the scents." Leafpelt mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) "That makes sense." Dovesky meows. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "I think we should get closer to the waves." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds good!" Dovesky meowed. She and Nightpelt crept closer to the waves. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Leafpelt leads the way, going so far that the waves washed half way up his legs. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Dovesky and Nightpelt followed. (I'm thinking maybe one of them will get swept away by a big wave, but I'm still trying to decide XD) Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, or maybe like, a seal kills one?) Leafpelt sniffs, "I smell... Something." He meows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) (I was the one that got swpt away would somehow survive and find their way to the twolegplace and become a rogue or join on of the clans there, but BlossomClan would presume them dead. maybe they though they got killed by the seal?) "me too." Nightpelt agrees. (He'll be the one) Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) (Okay, that's a pretty good idea *stares in awe*) "It smells kinda fishy." Leafpelt wrinkles his nose, "Very fishy." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 20:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "It does." Dovesky agrees. "But somehow I don't think it's fish." Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "What could it be then?" Leafpelt's eyes shine with fear. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 11:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know..." Dovesky meows. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 23:16, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplaying Centers Category:BlossomClan